


Clockwork

by Jestana



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie shows off his new valet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zekkass on LJ to fulfill a prompt she left [here](http://spiffy-things.livejournal.com/980.html). Her prompt was _Jeeves & Wooster, clockpunk, Jeeves/Bertie, Jeeves is something new and special: an android that simply needs to be wound daily to keep going._

**Clockwork**

"Isn't he a marvel, Bingo?" Bertie Wooster demanded of his friend as they watched Bertie's new valet move around the flat.

Bingo stared hard at Jeeves. He wore a pristine uniform, his hair carefully slicked back. "Where did you find him?"

"He arrived this morning," Bertie explained proudly. "Said the agency had sent him."

The other man frowned. "Agency? What agency?"

"The one that provides young masters with valets of the highest caliber. Jeeves is the latest model. I only need to wind him once a day."

A delighted grin crossed Bingo's face. "You mean he runs on clockwork instead of steam or diesel?"

"Oh, yes." Bertie nodded knowingly. "Oofy is going to be so mad when he hears about Jeeves."

Bingo nodded in return, his grin sly. "He'll have almost as much steam coming out of his ears as _his_ man!"

  
**End**   



End file.
